It is custom to use multi-stroke hydrostatic motors as high-torque motors. Compared to single stroke motors the multi-stroke motors give a higher torque.
After temporary successes and applications the number of multi-stroke motors has now decreased.
The invention therefore inquires deeply into the technology of multi-stroke motors and discovers the reasons why the common multi-stroke motors have lost so many applications.
After the mentioned deep injury into the reasons of partial failure, the invention discloses novel means, which increase the power and efficiency of multi-stroke motors or pumps so drastically, that the novel motors are now capable of higher power per size and weight and at the same time are capable of working with a higher overall efficiency.